


Oblivion.

by FrancescaH_Martin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaH_Martin/pseuds/FrancescaH_Martin





	1. Alex

  
**"E se un veggente indicasse il momento esatto della vostra morte, sareste disposti a tutto pur di evitarlo? Anche perdere voi stessi?"**

 

###  **_Dicembre, 1995._ **

 

—Richard! Richard! No, ti prego, Richard! Rispondimi! —  
Una donna con enormi occhi blu si trovava china sul corpo di un uomo moribondo, nel vialetto della sua casa ricoperto di neve.  
Era come se, tanto del dolore, non si accorgesse nemmeno del freddo glaciale che faceva, freddo che dava la sensazione di essere infilzati da mille aghi pungenti.  
Il sangue rosso dell’uomo, che scorreva in qualsiasi direzione e che colorava mano a mano quella neve bianca, aveva qualcosa di poetico. Sembrava tutto un quadro in movimento, una macabra ma allo stesso tempo impressiva scena che rimaneva ferma nelle menti di chiunque avesse assistito.  
La donna strinse forte la mano dell’uomo, accarezzandogli con l’altra il viso contorto dalla sofferenza.  
—Richard chi…chi è stato? Devo… devo saperlo. — Una lacrima le rigò il viso, spegnendosi sul braccio ormai pallido dell’uomo.  
Richard alzò per un secondo lo sguardo su di lei, cercando di sorridere. Le accarezzò i capelli con l’ultimo briciolo di forza che gli era rimasto, causandole brividi che le percorsero tutta la schiena.  
—Pro…promettimi che la proteggerai. Pro…Promettimi che farai quello che abbiamo sempre pianificato per lei. —la sua voce era flebile e intrisa di paura.  
La donna aveva gli occhi spalancati e la bocca schiusa per la meraviglia.  
—Ma…Richard…—  
—Nessun ma, Margot. Non è più sicuro stare qui…La storia si ripete, di nuovo. La storia non sarà mai storia, rimarrà sempre il nostro presente. Devi…—un sospiro lieve, come se non riuscisse neanche più a proferire un’altra parola. —Devi farlo. Promettimi che lo farai. —  
Margot cinse il suo corpo in un abbraccio. Aveva il cuore che le batteva a mille e un senso di vuoto e di angoscia mai sentito prima.  
Si concentrò un attimo in più su quegli occhi corvini prima di rispondere, occhi che ormai avevano perso tutta la loro luce, quella di cui si era profondamente innamorata.  
—Te lo prometto. Farò come vuoi… ma dimmi, chi ti ha fatto questo? Chi?! — un urlo straziante che distrusse l’apparente quiete di quella notte.  
—Non è come…non è come…—un suono quasi spento, sottile arrivò alle orecchie della donna.  
Dopo silenzio.  
   
 

                  **ღ**   **ღ** **ღ**

 

**Dicembre, 2016.**

 

Il coro natalizio stava allegramente cantando quella sera, nella piccola e fredda cittadina di Salem.  
Tutto era ricoperto di bianco, così come la punta dell’alta chiesa del posto, dalla quale la visuale era mozzafiato: vaste alture si delineavano in lontananza, ognuna delle quali circondate da colori vivaci che davano luogo a un meraviglioso gioco di luci e ombre.  
Il cielo era coperto di nuvole, ognuna caratterizzata da una forma strana; alcune rappresentavano degli animali, altre i volti cerei di persone mai viste prima, altri ancora assumevano l’aspetto di cuori o stelle incastonati in tutta quella confusione.  
[Alexandra](http://giphy.com/gifs/kaya-scodelario-aesthetic-gF1NPlzReFXZm) come ogni sera si trovava lì, ammirando quel paesaggio. Era decisamente il suo posto preferito, la rilassava e le dava la giusta concentrazione per scrivere, cosa che amava fare, cosa che amava anche più di se stessa.  
Non si capacitava come a volte fiumi di parole attraversassero le sue braccia per poi arrivare direttamente a quello schermo bianco del computer, riempendolo di macchioline nere.  
Era come se qualcuno in quei momenti si impossessasse del suo corpo, come se tutte quelle parole non provenissero da lei ma da qualche forza sovraumana.  
Aveva, come si suol dire, “la scrittura nel sangue”.  
Ricordava ancora la prima volta che aveva preso in mano una penna e aveva cominciato a riempire il foglio di parole, una dopo l’altra, senza un apparente filo logico ma che in realtà rileggendole esprimevano concetti molto più grandi e profondi di quelli che un’altra persona della sua età potesse mai fare.  
Questo perché forse era cresciuta un po’ troppo in fretta, si era dovuta adattare sin da subito ad una vita che non aveva scelto spontaneamente ma che le era stata brutalmente tirata in faccia, come una di quelle torte che vengono catapultate in viso a chiunque festeggi un qualcosa, come augurio di “buona fortuna”.  
Scosse la testa cercando di cancellare tutti i pensieri che le stavano rumorosamente occupando la mente e con un piccolo colpo chiuse il computer, sbuffando.  
Era la prima volta che nessun lampo di genio l’aveva colpita, che non aveva ricevuto nessun tipo di ispirazione che solitamente proprio quel cielo le dava.  
Si alzò di scatto, prendendo il computer e posandolo in quel piccolo zainetto nero, suo fedele compagno di viaggi e avventure, per poi indossarlo.  
Scese da quelle scale a chiocciola della chiesa e di colpo si ritrovò di nuovo in quella piccola stradina dimenticata dal mondo. La stessa di sempre, buia e desolata che percorreva ogni volta per tornare a casa, molto spesso ubriaca dopo una notte passata con gli amici.  
Amava quelle serate.  
Le considerava un modo per evadere da quella realtà, molto spesso soffocante, anche se il giorno dopo doveva combattere contro un mal di testa insopportabile, stile videogiochi di[ boxe](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3590373&i=1#49981229) che il suo fratellino adottivo possedeva, in ogni versione possibile ed immaginabile.  
Molto spesso, soprattutto in quelle fredde sere d’inverno, dove tutto ciò che si desidera è un po’ di calore e una tazza di cioccolata calda, Alexandra restava seduta sul divano con la sua preziosa copertina di lana guardando Matthew giocare.  
Si divertiva ogni tanto a prenderlo in giro o a togliergli dalle mani il joystick, cercando di farlo sbagliare solo per vedere quella piccola rughetta che si creava tra quelle grandi sopracciglia color del sole.  
Ormai considerava quel bambino suo fratello effettivo; non aveva mai voluto bene così tanto ad una persona da che ne avesse memoria.  
—Si…signorina—.  
Una voce distrasse Alexandra; si girò immediatamente e vide che proveniva da un [uomo ](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/americanhorrorstory/images/8/80/Spladingbalding.gif/revision/latest?cb=20140820230133)trasandato, con una barba abbastanza folta e grigia, seduto a terra con una specie di cartone poggiato all’altezza dei suoi piedi.  
—Si…signorina aspetti…La prego, mi aiuti…—disse l’uomo, con un velo di sofferenza nel tono.  
Alexandra cautamente gli si avvicinò, svuotò le tasche e riversò il contenuto dentro quel cappello malandato che si trovava di fronte il barbone.  
—E’ tutto quello che ho, mi dispiace. — disse la ragazza, rimettendosi in piedi e aggiustandosi i[ guanti](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3590373&i=1#95559453) che indossava per il troppo freddo.  
—Hai fatto abbastanza, credimi… Sei così gentile e altruista, non sono doti comuni, sai? —  
—Non ho fatto davvero nulla di che, non si preoccupi. —gli sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo.  
—Invece si. Impara ad accettare i complimenti, Alexandra Evans. —  
Appena sentì queste parole, la ragazza rimase pietrificata.  
Era come se le avessero strappato un organo vitale dal corpo, come se tutti i suoi incubi magicamente si fossero avverati.  
L’unico desiderio che aveva in quel momento era di fuggire, fuggire il più veloce possibile, ma la paura era riuscita a bloccarle le gambe come se fossero legate ad un pesante macigno o a quelle grosse palle nere che venivano ancorate alle caviglie dei carcerati per limitarne i movimenti.  
Il suo battito cardiaco aumentava sempre di più, nonostante chi la guardasse da fuori sicuramente non si sarebbe accorto di nulla perché sul viso aveva stampata la solita espressione impassibile e fredda, come se tutto quello che le stava succedendo stesse succedendo a qualcun altro, qualche estraneo che non aveva nessun ruolo nella sua vita.  
—Ops, ti ho spaventata. Non volevo, scusami. Per rimediare mi presento. Piacere, mi chiamo Iuppiter. — disse l’uomo, allungando quella mano ossuta.  
Alexandra non riusciva neanche a parlare. Fissava l’uomo come se avesse visto un fantasma.  
Sentiva però una vocina dentro di lei, una vocina che le suggeriva di non aver paura, una vocina che la incitava a proferire almeno una parola e a non scappare a gambe levate.  
Ogni volta che le capitava di ascoltarla, le dava retta, nonostante tutto.  
Era una specie di coscienza, come il grillo parlante per Pinocchio. Sentiva di potersi fidare, era una sensazione strana, come se partisse dalla parte più recondita dell’anima e a mano a mano si espandesse in tutto il corpo, facendo rilassare tutti i muscoli.  
 —Ah giusto, questo è il momento della vocina interiore. —disse Iuppiter, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
—Come fai a sapere che…—  
—Oh…So tante cose Alexandra, o meglio, Alex. Cose che neanche immagini, cose che perfino ignori completamente—disse l’uomo, non facendole terminare neanche la frase. Il suo sguardo furbo e in qualche modo familiare incuteva timore nonostante il tono pacato e dolce che stava utilizzando in quel momento.  
Alex non sapeva cosa fare. Da un lato voleva correre via e dimenticare il tutto, dall’altro la sua enorme curiosità la spingeva a restare lì e a fare domande a quell’uomo troppo strano, che, vista la situazione, magari non era neanche un povero mendicante.  
—Come fai a sapere il mio nome? Chi sei? Cosa vuoi da me? —queste parole erano uscite così velocemente dalla bocca di Alex che neanche lei si rese conto di averle pronunciate.  
—Calma…Calma…Una domanda per volta. —  
L’uomo schioccò le dita e in un battibaleno si trovarono seduti su uno di quei sgabelli scomodi appartenenti ad una di quelle vecchie tavole calde dove la ragazza si intratteneva spesso dopo l’università.  
Alex aveva la bocca spalancata e un’espressione abbastanza intontita, cosa strana per lei visto che quasi mai nulla la sorprendeva.  
Iuppiter iniziò a girare il cucchiaino contenuto nell’enorme tazza fumante di fronte a sé senza utilizzare mani, come se solo con il pensiero riuscisse a far muovere le cose.  
—Ok, tutto questo è un sogno. Sto sognando. Sveglia Alex!! Svegliati!! —la ragazza lo urlò, dandosi di tanto in tanto dei piccoli colpetti sul viso.  
Si guardò attorno. Era come se nessuno potesse sentirli o vederli. Si trovavano in una specie di bolla indistruttibile, una campana di vetro che la faceva soffocare.  
—E’ tutto inutile Alex. Nessuno può sentirti. So anche che questa sembra una frase di un film horror, dove ormai tutti sono spacciati, ma fidati di me. So che non ti fidi di nessuno, ma so anche che in questo momento quella vocina che stai sentendo dentro di te ti sta supplicando di farlo. —  
Alexandra lo guardò fisso negli occhi.  
Era vero.  
 La vocina, la stessa che l’aveva salvata in innumerevoli situazioni, le stava dicendo di fidarsi e di ascoltarlo, così decise di prendere un bel respiro e di dargli un’opportunità.  
—Ok…Co…Come hai fatto a portarmi qui? Come…Come fai? Chi…Chi sei?—  
—Mi chiamo Iuppiter e sono un veggente. Mi sono finto mendicante per vedere se ne valevi davvero la pena. Per fortuna ho capito che è così. —  
Alex inarcò un sopracciglio e la sua bocca si chiuse in una smorfia.  
—Quindi davvero vuoi dirmi che TU sei un veggente e che la magia esiste? E poi, valere la pena per cosa? —  
A Iuppiter uscì un risolino strozzato. Prese il menù che era sul tavolo, lo sfogliò e dopo un secondo  fece magicamente apparire davanti a sé una montagna di pancake zuppa di sciroppo d’acero, poi ne prese una e ne buttò giù un pezzo.  
—La magia esiste da secoli ormai. Perché pensi ci siano tutti questi libri che ne parlano se non fosse vero?  
Ebbe tutto inizio da Merlino. Era un mio caro amico…—si fermò un secondo, guardò l’espressione confusa della ragazza, poi continuò:—ma sto divagando, scusami. Ciò che voglio dirti è… la magia esiste e sono qui appositamente per impedire che qualcosa di inevitabile avvenga. —  
Iuppiter schioccò di nuovo le dita e all’improvviso si ritrovarono di nuovo nel punto preciso in cui si trovavano circa dieci minuti prima.  
—Non sono bravo a dire certe cose, a volte mi manca un po’ di tatto, ma… poco cambia. Tra cinque minuti esatti morirai. Mi dispiace dirtelo, ma non puoi impedirlo. —  
Alex incominciò a ridere a crepapelle, nonostante il viso serio dell’uomo non la confortasse minimamente.  
— _Certo_. Quindi, tu sei un veggente che ha previsto la mia morte e che è venuto qui per impedire che ciò accada. Sul serio pensi possa credere ad una cosa del genere? Dove sono le[ telecamere](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3590373&i=1#83534987) che mi dicono che è uno scherzo? —  
La ragazza si girò intorno scrutando ogni minima parte di quella strada e applaudendo chiassosamente.  
—Molto divertente. Guardami, sto MORENDO dalle risate! — Alex ricominciò a ridere, piegandosi in due.  
Solo quando alzò il viso e guardò gli occhi del vecchio uomo, capì che  _davvero_  non era uno scherzo.  
—Immaginavo una reazione del genere, quindi ho fatto i compiti a casa. Guarda tu stessa. —  
Iuppiter si avvicinò ad Alex e le strinse il polso, chiudendo gli occhi.  
La ragazza fu avvolta da una specie di luce e colpita da una sensazione strana; era come se l’anima le fosse uscita dal corpo e riuscisse a vedere la scena di sé stessa che veniva violentemente investita da un’auto che correva troppo veloce.  
Con quella visione sentì come una specie di vuoto nel petto, vuoto che le fece capire che  _realmente di lì a poco sarebbe morta._  
 _Sembrava tutto spaventosamente reale, non poteva essere uno scherzo._  
 _Senza un motivo ben preciso, aveva sempre creduto nella magia, sin da piccola. Questa era la prova schiacciante che davvero esisteva, che quelle sensazioni “strane” che aveva sempre sentito non erano poi così “strane”, che lei davvero era destinata ad un qualcosa di assurdo che le avrebbe completamente sconvolto la vita._  
 _Si era sempre fidata del suo istinto e questa volta le stava dicendo che tutto ciò che gli aveva detto quell’uomo, vecchio e strampalato che fosse, non erano un mucchio di fandonie._  
Aprì velocemente gli occhi e scosse la testa un paio di volte prima di accasciarsi a terra lentamente, scivolando con la schiena vicino quel muro gelido e sporco.  
Guardava fisso un punto davanti a sè con sguardo vitreo, assente. Era come se tutto attorno fosse scomparso, come se nulla avesse più importanza.  
Ripensò al piccolo Matthew. Non poteva abbandonarlo, non poteva lasciarlo solo in quella famiglia sgangherata a cui erano stati affidati.  
Non poteva morire proprio ora.  _Che cosa avrebbe provato suo fratello?_  
Giusto il giorno prima, rimboccandogli le coperte(tra le urla dei suoi genitori adottivi), gli aveva fatto una promessa eterna. Gli aveva giurato che mai e poi mai l’avrebbe lasciato solo.  
 _“E se vorrai fuggire un giorno, mi porterai con te, vero?”_ , le aveva detto con quegli occhietti pieni di speranza e di terrore.  
 _“Certo. Sei o non sei il mio insopportabile fratellino?”,_  gli aveva risposto Alex, scompigliandogli quei buffi capelli riccioluti. Lo strinse fortemente in un abbraccio e gli baciò la nuca, con la consapevolezza che tutto sarebbe stato un po’ più facile perché aveva lui.  
E lui aveva lei.  
—Non… non voglio morire. Non posso morire. Matthew…Dimmi come posso evitare tutto questo. Qualsiasi cosa sia, io la farò. —  
Iuppiter le strinse una spalla, poi la guardò negli occhi.  
—Sei coraggiosa Alex Evans. Ti ammiro molto, solo che…la persona che mi ha mandato qui a salvarti, ti ha messo davanti ad una scelta davvero difficile. —  
Alexandra inarcò un sopracciglio.  
—Ti ha mandato qui una persona? Chi? Che vuole da me? —  
Iuppiter sospirò profondamente.  
—Non posso dirti nulla, posso solo farti sapere cosa puoi fare per salvarti. —  
Iuppiter fece un salto indietro, si schiarì la voce e cominciò a parlare: —L’unica maniera per salvarti è tornare nel passato e scambiare il tuo corpo con quello di un’altra persona che è legata a te in qualche modo. Ti rimando indietro di otto mesi. Mesi nei quali dovrai scoprire cosa ti lega a questa persona, ma principalmente dovrai distruggere il cosiddetto “cavillo”. Se entro lo scadere degli otto mesi non riuscirai nell’impresa, morirai, altrimenti vivrai e tutto tornerà com’è adesso. Rivedrai il tuo piccolo fratellino, i tuoi amici e sarai felice e contenta. Tutto chiaro?  Soprattutto, accetti il patto?—.  
Ad Alex girava vorticosamente la testa.  _Era una specie di incubo ad occhi aperti tutto quello?_  
—Quindi mi stai dicendo che se in questi otto mesi trovo il cavillo, lo distruggo e scopro che legame mi lega alla persona di cui prenderò le sembianze, tornerò in me e alla mia vita normale? Mi sembra tutto così assurdo. —gli disse la ragazza in tono intontito, il tutto seguito da una risata isterica. Le sembrava tutto un pazzesco e irreale sogno.  
Iuppiter sembrava invece esasperato.  
—E’ proprio così. —disse l’uomo in tono rassegnato.  
—Accetto. —gli disse d’impeto Alex, mentre davanti i suoi occhi aveva ancora l’immagine del fratellino, che dormiva beato sotto le coperte.  
—Sei sicuro che non sono vittima di qualche tipo di reality show, qualche candid camera, vero? —  
—Magari, gioia. Magari. —Iuppiter sospirò, affranto. — Ora chiudi gli occhi, bellezza. — L’uomo fece uno strano movimento delle mani mentre pronunciava frasi incomprensibili, in qualche lingua che la ragazza decisamente non conosceva.  
Toccò con il pollice la fronte di Alex e premette forte, tanto da farle sentire una fitta di dolore.  
—Ah, dimenticavo…Ringrazia da parte mia la persona che ha deciso di darmi una seconda opportunità! — Alex lo disse urlando per far si che l’uomo sentisse, in quanto dei forti rumori coprirono quel silenzio tombale.  
—Fossi in te non lo ringrazierei…Non sai neanche cosa ti aspetta, ragazzina. —  
Alex aprì di scatto gli occhi e l’ultima cosa che vide fu lo sguardo terrorizzato di Iuppiter che in modo implicito le stava augurando in bocca al lupo.  
E poi buio.  
 

                    **ღ**   **ღ** **ღ**

**Aprile, 2016.**

  
“ _Nicole, ti troverai benissimo qui, è l’orfanotrofio più popolare di questa città!”_  
Alex aprì gli occhi, di nuovo.  
Si trovava accanto una donna con lunghi capelli rossi e con una voce abbastanza dolce e simpatica. Le teneva stretto il braccio, come se non volesse lasciarla andare ma al contempo fosse obbligata a farlo.  
—Dove…dove mi trovo? —  
La donna a tale domanda rimase perplessa.  
—Nicole sei all’orfanotrofio di New York…Sicura di stare bene? —  
Alex prese il cellulare-che aveva trovato in una delle tasche del cappotto che indossava-e vi si specchiò.  
Rimase di stucco. Sapeva che avrebbe cambiato aspetto, che da un momento all’altro si sarebbe catapultata in un corpo diverso dal suo, ma una cosa era il dire e un’altra il fare.  
Questa ragazza, la presunta “Nicole”, la donna di cui ora aveva piena padronanza, era completamente diversa da lei.  
Gli occhi, forse solo gli occhi le ricordavano un po’ sé stessa.  
Erano di un blu chiaro, simile al colore del più bel mare mai esistito.  
Per otto mesi avrebbe dovuto farselo bastare, si sarebbe appigliata a quello per non perdere la propria identità, anche se di certo di personalità ne aveva da vendere.  
Sarebbe rimasta se stessa anche nel corpo di un’altra persona.  
Avrebbe resistito, avrebbe lottato fino a raggiungere il suo scopo, per Matthew.  
La donna dai capelli rossi suonò frettolosamente il campanello, stringendo con l’altra mano la mano  della ragazza.  
Un[ ragazzo](http://38.media.tumblr.com/704d2428516ff147222eafada59e4044/tumblr_no1dciXiPC1rvfhtro2_500.gif) con i capelli scuri e con uno sguardo capace di immobilizzare chiunque, perché caratterizzato da uno speciale miscuglio di colori meravigliosi come il verde di un prato appena annaffiato, il celeste del cielo più limpido e una striatura chiarissima di oro colato che gli circondava la pupilla, aprì la porta.  
—E tu chi sei? —le disse il ragazzo, inarcando un sopracciglio e schiudendo la bocca. —  
—Ti direi ‘ _chiunque tu vuoi che io sia’_ , ma fa troppo 2003! —.  
 


	2. Whisper

Alex si trovava ormai da dieci minuti fuori quella porta.  
Il suo corpo  era diventato una lastra di ghiaccio, così come le sue mani, che a stento riusciva a muovere.  
Era strano che ad aprile facesse così freddo.  
Nuvolette di fumo uscivano dalla sua bocca mentre cercava di ascoltare ciò che il ragazzo e la donna dai capelli rossi stessero dicendo a bassa voce.  
—Bè, adesso che vi siete confessati, penso sia ora di entrare o morirò per ipotermia— disse Alex mentre si intrufolava nella stanza, passando sotto il braccio del ragazzo poggiato sopra lo stipite della porta.  
 —Wow…—  
Alex si guardò intorno meravigliata.  
Quella sala le ricordava uno di quei salotti reali, fatto di cose costose come quadri d’epoca e grandi divani rivestiti in pelle dall’aspetto fin troppo comodo.  
Senza pensarci due volte si recò al centro della stanza, dove vi era un’enorme tavola di marmo grigio e iniziò a girarci intorno, osservandone minuziosamente ogni dettaglio.  
Alexandra amava studiare ogni cosa la circondasse, da quelle più insignificanti a quelle più importanti, come l’anima delle persone.  
Ripeteva sempre che un buono scrittore era colui che non si fermava all’apparenza ma che scavava in profondità fino ad arrivare realmente al nocciolo, alla parte più recondita dell’io di ogni essere umano.  
Il suo motto era “ _Mai nulla è ciò che sembra”._  
Rapportato a ciò che le era appena successo, sembrava davvero una battuta di pessimo gusto.  
 _“La scusi, di solito è una ragazza tranquilla…”,_ disse la donna dalla voce gentile al ragazzo, che si trovava ancora accanto alla porta.  
 —Oh, si, immagino. — disse il ragazzo, facendo una smorfia e incrociando le braccia.  
—Allora, Arthur…ora ricordi che ti ho avvisato per telefono ieri sera? Mi avevi detto che non c’erano problemi, che per Nicole avresti sicuro trovato un posto. — il viso della donna assunse la forma di un punto interrogativo.  
—No, c’è stato un fraintendimento…Io non sono Arthur. Mi chiamo[ Adam](http://weheartit.com/entry/232527199). Arthur, il proprietario di questo orfanotrofio arriverà tra poco. Aveva un’urgente commissione da fare. Mi scuso io al suo posto. —Adam sorrise e baciò la mano della donna, come se si trovasse in uno di quei vecchi film ottocenteschi.  
Alex, assistendo alla scena, non potè fare a meno di ridere.  
 _Da dove era sbucato fuori? Magari da un film di Audrey Hepburn?_  
—La scusi di nuovo, Adam. Non capisco davvero cosa le prenda. Di solito è molto silenziosa e timida—gli disse, appena quella risata fragorosa sopraggiunse alle sue orecchie.  
—Certo, timida.  Dovrebbe insegnare l’educazione a quella ragazzina, invece di difenderla a spada tratta. —disse Adam, senza peli sulla lingua.  
Sembrava un ragazzo molto scontroso e antipatico, pensò Alex.  
 _Ma forse nulla era come sembrava?_  
La ragazza gli si avvicinò, ponendosi a pochi centimetri da lui.  
—Io ragazzina? Scusami, quanti anni hai, settanta? Forse si, ecco spiegata la noia che provo anche solo nell’ascoltarti. —Alex sbadigliò, mentre Adam la guardava con occhi di fuoco.  
Se avesse potuto bruciarla sul rogo, l’avrebbe fatto volentieri.  
—Meglio avere settant’anni che averne tre, di anni. —ribattè il ragazzo, continuando a guardarla come se lei gli avesse appena ucciso il gatto.  
 _“Cosa succede qui? Adam è questa l’accoglienza che riservi ad una signorina?”,_ disse una voce possente, proveniente da un uomo che stava attraversando la porta.  
Aveva i capelli biondi, un meraviglioso sorriso e una presenza distinta.  
Si avvicinò ad Alex, stringendole delicatamente la mano.  
—Tu devi essere Nicole. Io sono [Arthur,](http://rebloggy.com/post/gif-mine-chris-evans-steve-rogers-ca2-he-has-the-saddest-smile-and-that-makes-me/90251581474) tanto piacere. —Arthur le sorrise dolcemente. Sembrava una persona gentile e premurosa, nonostante l’aspetto da duro e prepotente.  
 _Forse davvero nulla è come sembra,_ ripetè Alex nella sua testa.  
—Devi scusare Adam, a volte è un po’ scontroso con chi non conosce. Sono sicura che cambierai idea su di lui. Vero Adam? —.  
Adam guardò fisso gli occhi di Arthur, poi Alex e si girò di spalle, allontanandosi da loro.  
—Non ti prometto nulla, Arthur. —.  
Quasi un sussurro, per poi scomparire da quella stanza.  
 _No. Adam era sicuramente come appariva._  
 _Odioso, antipatico e saccente._  
Arthur sembrava imbarazzato. Sospirò a lungo e poi riprese a parlare:  
—Ti prometto Nicole che non ti darà più alcun tipo di fastidio.  
 Ah, ecco altri due ragazzi della fondazione con cui sono sicuro ti troverai benissimo.[ Freya](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ee21f973e778e9d0cfcbeecd9bc4f99f/tumblr_nwq1vajoUa1rkvgzmo4_r1_250.gif), [Floyd,](https://3beautifulbamfs.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/wink.gif) venite qui, accogliete Nicole come si deve mentre risolvo delle questioni burocratiche con la bellissima Cindy! —disse Arthur, facendo un cenno con la mano a quei due ragazzi che stavano passando in uno dei tanti corridoi.  
Il ragazzo con dei simpatici riccioli castani si avvicinò velocemente a lei, tirandola per un braccio e  
catapultandola, quasi per magia, nella cucina di quel posto.  
Era moderna e lussuosa, caratterizzata da colori opachi e da oggetti avanzatissimi, come un’enorme macchinetta del caffè e quella per fare il ghiaccio, macchinette che Alex di sicuro avrebbe usato spesso.  
Il caffè era la sua droga preferita.  
Senza di esso non sarebbe stata Alex, proprio come Batman senza la Batmobile o Rubber senza il suo cappello di paglia.  
—Non volevo spaventarti, ma sono corso qui perchè mi trovo molto a mio agio. Questo posto mi rilassa. —Floyd lo disse quasi ridendo, mettendosi una mano tra i capelli arruffati.  
Gli occhietti vispi del ragazzo guardavano Alex, curiosi, come se fosse uno di quegli strani casi da laboratorio.  
La ragazza, al contrario, guardava Floyd divertita. Le sembrava davvero un personaggio bizzarro e allegro, ancora di più quando vide che indossava quelle specie di sandali che utilizzavano i giapponesi per passeggiare.  
—Cosa c’è, non hai mai visto un paio di  _zori_ , bionda? —.  
[ _Bionda._](https://www.google.it/search?q=britt+the+secret+circle+gif&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=735&tbm=isch&imgil=UKcYtgQa3_iS8M%253A%253BTWyuirm7V1AMDM%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwifflegif.com%25252Ftags%25252F25248-cassie-blake-gifs%25253Fpage%2525253D9&source=iu&pf=m&fir=UKcYtgQa3_iS8M%253A%252CTWyuirm7V1AMDM%252C_&usg=___TiyeBep7fVILNzzmQCuL6L9h10%3D&dpr=0.9&ved=0ahUKEwjo6Y6oh_TQAhVG6xoKHZGQA90QyjcIJQ&ei=-GxRWOiNIsbWa5GhjugN#imgrc=Bq0lI9VDbNWbGM%3A)  
 _Alex aveva quasi dimenticato di trovarsi in un altro corpo. Alex si era quasi dimenticata della sua missione._  
 _Alex non avrebbe dovuto fare amicizia, Alex avrebbe dovuto solo portare a termine ciò che le era stato chiesto._  
 _Matthew…_  
 _Alex avrebbe dovuto risolvere in fretta il tutto, per suo fratello._  
Gli occhi di Alexandra improvvisamente si oscurarono, facendo preoccupare lo stesso Floyd di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
—Ehi, ho… Ho detto qualcosa che non va? —disse il ragazzo, dispiaciuto, guardandola fisso negli occhi.  
Il cuore di Alex cedette di un battito.  
Non aveva mai incontrato qualcuno di così gentile, qualcuno che si preoccupasse di come si sentisse anche se non la conosceva minimamente.  
—No, sto…Sto bene, tranquillo. —gli sorrise.  
—Lo so, è difficile abituarsi ad un posto nuovo…sono sicuro però che con noi ti troverai bene.  
Ci sono! So io cosa ti ci vuole…Una bella cioccolata calda fatta  _dalla maestra delle cioccolate calde_  e una chiacchera tra ragazzi, giusto per ambientarti un po’! —le sorrise, accarezzandole il braccio.  
—Freya, per quando arriverà questa cioccolata calda, avrò già dieci figli a carico e sarò già presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America. —lo urlò con tutta la voce possibile, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.  
 _“Eccomi, dammi un po’ di respiro, Floyd”._  
Freya si presentò correndo, con una mano occupata da una tazza enorme. Emanava un buonissimo odore dolciastro, tanto da far venire un certo appetito alla ragazza.  
—Ah, quasi dimenticavo. Io sono Floyd e lei è Freya. — Floyd strinse la mano di Alex, sorridendo. Freya invece si avvicinò e la cinse in un abbraccio.  
—Finalmente un’altra ragazza. Non ne potevo più di uomini e uomini e uomini… —  
—Ehi! — esclamò Floyd, quasi offeso. —E poi ci sono anche  _princess P_ e la sua adorata servetta, ricordi? —  
—Come dimenticarlo. —Freya si coprì il viso con una mano, esasperata.  
—Con “ragazza” intendevo proprio un individuo femminile diverso da   _Regina George e/o il suo gruppo di Barbie._ Una persona normale, come noi, senza però i gioielli di famiglia.  _—._  
Alex sorrise, sorseggiando cautamente il contenuto di quella tazza che le aveva appena dato Freya.  
—Posso farvi una, anzi due domande? — chiese gentilmente Alex, continuando a sorseggiare quella gustosa cioccolata.  
—Dieci dollari se riguarda il tuo nome, Floyd! —esclamò Freya, sbattendo la banconota sul tavolo.  
—No, di certo Nicole ha di meglio da chiedere. —  
Floyd guardò Alex facendole un segno strano, segno che voleva dire “ _assecondami”._  
La ragazza, però  non prestò particolarmente attenzione, quindi riprese a parlare: —In realtà…è proprio la mia prima domanda. —.  
Freya iniziò a gongolare come un’idiota, sventolando la banconota in pieno viso dell’amico, incitandolo stile ragazza pon-pon a pagare la scommessa.  
Floyd cacciò il denaro e con una smorfia lo cedette a Freya.  
—Grazie tante, amica.  
Non so cosa ci sia di tanto divertente nel mio nome, a parte la stranezza; se vuoi saperlo però, ti dico tutto.  
 Bè, i miei genitori mi hanno chiamato così perché mi hanno concepito mentre ascoltavano i Pink Floyd. Non li ringrazierò mai per questo immenso regalo, davvero! —il suo tono era sarcastico e per lo più autoironico.  
Ad Alex uscì una risata spontanea. Floyd era una persona stramba quanto il suo nome.  
—E la seconda domanda? —Intervenne Freya, continuando a prendere in giro Floyd con gesti buffi.  
—Volevo chiedervi quanti fossimo a vivere qui. Siamo solo io, tu, lui, Pincess P e la sua schiavetta o come cavolo si chiamano e mr. simpatia? —  
—No, non siamo solo noi. Stai tranquilla, sicuramente conoscerai tutti alla festa di iniziazione fatta in tuo onore. E poi Adam non è malaccio, dai. E’ solo un po’ diffidente. —disse Floyd cercando di trattenersi dal ridere per l’espressione buffa e meravigliata che aveva Alex in quel momento.  
—Fe…festa di iniziazione? —  
—Non ci credo, Arthur non ti ha detto nulla! E’ anche tardi, devi andare a prepararti! —  
—Cos’è questa festa di iniziazione? — domandò Alexandra, confusa.  
—Noi la chiamiamo  _“il cerchio”_   _—_ intervenne Freya, pronunciando quel nome con la tipica voce di chi pronuncia il titolo di un film del terrore per incutere paura.  
Sembrava quasi uno di quei ragazzi che raccontavano agli altri amici le storie di fantasmi, puntandosi la luce della torcia sul viso per imprimere meglio nella loro testa la storia e per suggestionarli ancora di più.  
—E’ una specie di  _passaggio del novellino,_  ma capirai tutto vivendolo. —aggiunse Floyd.  
—Perché lo chiamate “cerchio”? —disse Alex, quasi spaventata. Ormai, visti gli eventi, poteva aspettarsi di tutto.  
—Ehi, fai tante domande per essere appena arrivata! —urlarono in coro i due ragazzi.  
—Bè, si chiama cerchio perché…lo capirai. Non c’è gusto a dirti tutto, meglio la sorpresa! Posso solo dirti che stanotte riceverai un “bodyguard” personale. In realtà il termine tecnico è un altro ma la sostanza non cambia. —  
—Io odio le sorprese, e poi…Bodyguard? Cosa?!—rispose Alex, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Alexandra appena smise di parlare percepì una sensazione strana, come se qualcuno la stesse osservando da tempo.  
Senza farsene accorgere e fingendo di parlare del più e del meno con i ragazzi, si guardò furtivamente attorno e notò che  _realmente_  qualcuno la stava fissando sul ciglio della porta.  
Era  un [ragazzo ](http://dreamingwithbooks.altervista.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/tumblr_ngc4v4Oea31slf2q3o2_r1_500.gif)alto e biondo, bellissimo, con uno sguardo nocciola che faceva invidia a chiunque.  
Aveva un’espressione severa e dura in viso, ma Alex riusciva a vederci solo dolore e disperazione.  
Il cuore senza una valida ragione le stava battendo così forte che dovette inspirare ed espirare diverse volte per regolarizzare il battito.  
Il suo corpo fu pervaso da un forte calore mai provato prima e da una sensazione strana. Era come se conoscesse quel ragazzo da tutta una vita, come se fosse legata a lui in qualche modo sconosciuto.  
Scosse la testa vorticosamente prima di aprire gli occhi, che aveva chiuso senza neanche accorgersene.  
Si sentiva stupida e infantile.  
Il ragazzo tenebroso si trovava ancora sul ciglio della porta, con sguardo fisso su di lei.  
Alex prese coraggio e lo guardò a sua volta.  
Ora era scomparso, come se si fosse volatilizzato nel nulla, lasciando dietro di sè solo quella scia di mistero.  
—Terra, Terra chiama Nicole!! —Freya riportò Alex alla realtà. Aveva un colorito così pallido che sembrava quasi sul punto di svenire.  
—Sembra che hai visto un fantasma! Cosa c’è?—disse Floyd, sventolando la mano davanti il viso di Alex.  
—C’è…C’era un ragazzo…Un ragazzo inquietante sulla porta, che mi stava fissando. Mi ha spaventata.—Il cuore di Alex stranamente batteva ancora forte mentre le sue mani erano diventate sudaticce e appiccicose.  
—Per caso è alto, biondo e ha uno sguardo da serial killer? —disse Floyd, con sguardo pensieroso.  
Alex si limitò ad un cenno della testa, annuendo lentamente.  
 _—_ Ah, allora è James. —disse Floyd con un tono più tranquillo possibile.  
—Che…che tipo è James? —chiese Alex, curiosa. Neanche lei sapeva cosa la spingesse a voler conoscere queste cose, ma quella vocina che sentiva dentro la stava incitando a farlo.  
—Bè, in realtà non è che lo conosco chissà quanto bene. Non parla mai con nessuno, se ne sta sempre in disparte…ora che mi ci fai pensare, non ho mai neanche sentito la sua voce. Il massimo che ho ricevuto da lui è stato un grugnito per avergli chiesto se volesse una tazza di caffè. —disse il ragazzo, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo.  
—Già, l’unico con cui scambia qualche parola è Nathan, un altro ragazzo della fondazione Whisper. E’ davvero un tipo strano—aggiunse Freya, grattandosi la nuca.  
Floyd improvvisamente guardò l’orologio che aveva al polso e una piccola ruga gli nacque tra quelle grandi sopracciglia.  
—E’ davvero tardi. Ora basta domande, vai a prepararti per la festa! —Floyd prese per il polso Alex e cominciò a trascinarla con sè. Salirono velocemente delle larghe scale in legno fino ad arrivare ad una camera con i muri color celeste.  
—Questa è la mia camera e tu dormirai con me. Non sembra ma Arthur è un uomo all’antica. Ci dice sempre che  _“le femmine dormono con le femmine e i maschi con i maschi”_   _—_ a parlare fu Freya, ripetendo quella frase a mo’ di cantilena perché l’aveva ascoltata fino alla nausea. —Finalmente dormo con qualcuno, non puoi capire come mi sentivo sola! —aggiunse la ragazza, gettandosi a capofitto sul letto.  
—Quello—indicò con il dito l’altro lettino che si trovava nella stanza—sarà il tuo nuovo  _“angolo di pace_ ” e quello—spostò il dito di qualche centimetro a sinistra—è il bagno. Questa è l’unica stanza che ne possiede uno, poi ci sono i due in comune. Siamo fortunate! —.  
Freya si alzò dal letto, raggiunse Floyd, che si trovava accanto a quel divanetto bianco vicino al muro della camera e improvvisamente si avvicinarono ad Alex, stringendola in un abbraccio.  
—Benvenuta all’orfanotrofio Whisper! —.  
   
   
 

⇝Ω⇜

   
   
—Ben fatto Iuppiter. Ben fatto. Hai portato la ragazza, come ti avevo chiesto. —Una figura incappucciata apparve improvvisamente di fronte[ Iuppiter, ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/e3558879c1515e4faccdacf9fd75acc3/tumblr_mxlnvjWDX11r7uxhho1_400.gif)il quale sembrava abbastanza teso e turbato.  
—Ho…Ho fatto ciò che mi ha chiesto, capo. —Iuppiter si inchinò, cercando di non tremare.  
—Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro. Un ottimo lavoro. —disse la persona incappucciata, dando dei piccoli colpetti sulla spalla del veggente come segno di riconoscimento.  
—Se mi permette, capo… Che cosa ha in mente per lei? —disse Iuppiter, mordendosi quasi la lingua.  
—Oh…cose che neanche immagini…Cose che neanche immagini mio caro…—.  
La figura scomparve, lasciando Iuppiter nel silenzio tombale di quella particolare sera, sera in cui tutto per Alex sarebbe cambiato.  
 


	3. The Circle

  
Alex si preparò in fretta e furia quella sera.  
Non pensava minimamente di esserne capace, fare tutto velocemente era una delle cose che odiava di più al mondo.  
Per l’occasione speciale aveva deciso di indossare un vestito elegante, uno di quelli che ti mette in risalto tutte le forme; guardandosi allo specchio le sue gote si arrossarono per la vergogna.  
Forse era davvero un  _po’ troppo,_ anche per un fisico statuario come quello di Nicole.  
Gli occhi di Alex ancora dovevano abituarsi all’idea che la sua immagine riflettesse una realtà ben diversa da quella a cui era abituata.  
Era davvero strano trovarsi nei panni di un’altra persona.  
Tante volte aveva visto il film  _“quel pazzo venerdì”_ , cercando in ogni modo di immedesimarsi in quella situazione e di sforzarsi ad immaginare una sua ipotetica reazione, così , per gioco.  
Ora invece non doveva sforzarsi per capire cosa realmente si provasse: era come se ti strappassero via un pezzo della tua essenza, un segno indelebile e personale che riusciva a farti sentire te stessa al cento per cento.  
Un fischio si fece eco nel silenzio di quella stanza, interrompendo quel vortice di pensieri che la testa della ragazza stava elaborando.  
Era [Floyd](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lfs15rA9iW1qc7cqo.gif) che, poggiato sullo stipite della porta, fissava Alex con occhi scintillanti.  
—Bene bene, stenderai tutti stasera con questo vestito! —disse il ragazzo entrando nella stanza e gettandosi sul letto della sua amica Freya.  
Prese il cuscino che si trovava sotto quella trapunta bianca e velocemente lo pose sotto la sua testa.  
—Non pensi sia un tantino…esagerato? —Alex gli chiese questo guardandosi allo specchio e inclinando la testa di lato.  
—Sembri Madonna nei suoi anni d’oro. Smettila di farti paranoie e vieni con me, è arrivato finalmente IL momento! —Floyd si alzò dal letto con un balzo e si avvicinò ad Alex.  
—Prima che mi dimentichi…Io e Freya volevamo darti una cosa. Potrà sembrarti strano perché ancora non ci conosciamo del tutto, ma io mi fido di lei e delle sue sensazioni.  
Per noi sei una a posto, Nicole. Ricordati che potrai contare su di noi quando vorrai. Questo è il pensierino di benvenuto. —Floyd cacciò dalla tasca della sua giacca una specie di collana argentata con un piccolo ciondolo raffigurante una lettera greca.  
Alexandra era un’appassionata di letteratura, amava tutto ciò che riguardasse la mitologia, per questo sapeva benissimo di che lettera si trattasse.  
 _Omega._  
Il ragazzo le avvolse il collo con quella catenina e dopo un attimo chiuse quel minuscolo gancetto.  
Gli occhi della ragazza emanavano un’abbagliante luce.  
Si guardò nello specchio e iniziò a strofinare quel ciondolo-quasi come se lo stesse accarezzando-persa in chissà quale meandro della sua mente.  
Il cuore le batteva forte; le sembrava davvero strano che due ragazzi da poco conosciuti potessero essere così gentili e disponibili.  
Forse perché quasi mai aveva incontrato persone altruiste e buone, forse perché proprio lei era un tipo di persona che riusciva molto più facilmente a vedere il bicchiere mezzo vuoto che mezzo pieno.  
Questa volta però voleva vederlo mezzo pieno, voleva abbandonarsi a quella sensazione di calore e pace interiore che quasi mai aveva sentito in vita sua.  
Questa volta voleva fidarsi.  
E lo avrebbe fatto.  
—E’… è bellissimo. —Alex si girò e strinse Floyd in un abbraccio.  
Floyd arrossì, abbassò lo sguardo e si scompigliò i capelli.  
—E’ il simbolo portafortuna di questo orfanotrofio. Spero porti tanta fortuna anche a te. — finalmente il ragazzo si spostò un passo indietro e le sorrise.  
—Grazie Floyd, davvero. Ringrazierò anche Freya appena la vedrò. E’ stato un gesto meraviglioso. —.  
—Non devi ringraziarci, è stato un piacere! Ah, a proposito di Freya…Evitiamo i particolari  _“abbraccio, arrossire, scompigliamento dei capelli”_  perché potrebbe fraintendere. —.  
Alex sorrise sotto i baffi.  
—E tu non vuoi che fraintenda perché…—La ragazza iniziò a gesticolare guardando Floyd con sguardo accusatorio e provocatore.  
—E’ inutile che fai quella faccia, non è niente di quel che pensi. Freya è come se fosse mia sorella, siamo arrivati insieme qui. E’…ridicolo. Semplicemente ridicolo.—il suo sguardo era buffo. Gli sembrava così assurdo ciò che la ragazza gli stesse dicendo, anche se quella gocciolina di sudore che stava scivolando giù dalla sua tempia  faceva pensare ad Alex tutt’altro.  
—Ridicolo, certo. —Alex lo disse sorridendo, mentre Floyd fece una smorfia e arricciò il naso.  
—Andiamo, oh vostra maestà. Non siate scortese, ormai tutti vi stanno aspettando. La regina non può arrivare in ritardo alla sua festa, no? Prego, si sbrighi! — Floyd fece un mezzo inchino e incominciò a ridere mentre Alex gli diede una piccola spintarella.  
—Che idota. —.  
   
 

⇝Ω⇜

   
[Nathan](http://https//31.media.tumblr.com/37185f82eb34b7cd1c1b47566649586c/tumblr_nditgtiHuX1rucn85o2_250.gif) si trovava in uno di quei stretti corridoi del seminterrato, proprio accanto alla grande sala dove si sarebbe tenuta la festa di benvenuto.  
Era poggiato al muro con aria preoccupata e nervosa, si vedeva lontano un miglio che qualcosa lo turbava.  
Ogni due-tre secondi si guardava intorno, come se stesse aspettando impazientemente qualcuno o qualcosa.  
Ispirò ed espirò diverse volte; solo quando un ragazzo gli si avvicinò, il suo battito impazzito ritornò regolare.  
—Sei arrivato,[ Jake.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/59/de/9e/59de9e30b36d66a493899c0354a63f29.jpg) — le parole uscirono dalla bocca di Nathan come un flebile sussurro.  
—Si, sono venuto. Non so neanche io cosa ci faccio qui. Ora infatti dovrei and…—  
—Dovresti andare dalla tua ragazza, lo so. —Nathan lo interruppe. Nonostante sembrasse una persona tutta d’un pezzo, le sue mani tremavano, così come la sua voce. —Io però so anche perché sei qui e lo sai anche tu. —.  
Nathan si avvicinò a Jake di qualche passo mentre quest’ultimo retrocedeva ogni volta che l’altro avanzava.  
—Allontanati, non costringermi ad usare la forza. —disse Jake, spintonandolo con una spalla.  
Nathan istintivamente lo tirò e lo bloccò vicino una delle tante porte di legno del corridoio.  
—Abbiamo un conto in sospeso io e te. Puoi anche far finta che non esista, sappi però che non potrai per sempre nascondere la verità a tutti.  
 Io so la verità, ma non devi preoccuparti, questa faccenda rimarrà tra di noi. Custodirò il tuo segreto. —Nathan sussurrò queste parole nell’orecchio di Jake.  
Erano state così semplici e chiare ma allo stesso tempo crude e devastanti da inondare il corpo di Jake di brividi di freddo.  
Il ragazzo ormai non riusciva a proferir parola.  
Nonostante il cuore gli battesse più forte di un tamburo, senza mostrare il minimo segno di inquietudine Jake si aggiustò il colletto della camicia e si liberò dalla presa di Nathan, lasciandoselo alle spalle e continuando a camminare senza mai girarsi indietro.  
—Bene bene… Che succede qui? —a parlare questa volta fu [James](http://www.allgeektome.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/tumblr_mxpfueeuO21sn6tm2o1_500.gif), che era arrivato giusto in tempo per assistere alla scena.  
—Niente. Non succede nulla. —replicò Nathan, fingendosi calmo e sereno. —Quindi…la ragazza nuova è arrivata. —continuò, cercando di cambiare subito argomento.  
—Già. —disse James con il solito tono impassibile e freddo, mentre si dirigevano verso la sala.  
—E com’è? —Gli chiese Nathan, guardando l’amico. Vide che anche lui, nonostante la maschera da duro e tenebroso che indossava, in realtà era abbastanza agitato e strano. Ormai lo conosceva da un po’ per rendersi conto che sotto quella massa di indifferenza si nascondeva qualcosa di incomprensibile ma di presente e reale. Un’emozione, uno stato d’animo confuso o poco chiaro, pensò.  
Era  davvero una cosa insolita per James, Nathan lo sapeva bene.  
—E’ quella lì. —James, che si trovava ormai davanti la porta socchiusa della grande sala, indicò all’amico Alex.  
—Sembra una ragazza molto sveglia, secondo me ci darà del filo da torcere. —.  
—Lo penso anche io. —disse James, fissandola un’ultima volta prima di entrare.  
   
 

⇝Ω⇜

   
Alex ormai si trovava già da un po’in quella sala brulicante di gente.  
Arthur in poco tempo le aveva presentato già tantissime persone, tra le quali quasi tutti gli spocchiosi rampolli della società. Era riuscita a sopportare tutte quelle frasi senza senso e tutte quelle fandonie da altolocati solo grazie a Floyd e Freya, i quali non l’avevano lasciata un attimo da sola.  
Le avevano dato tutte le indicazioni possibili su come non morire di noia, rimedi efficaci come quello di sorridere sempre senza ascoltare una parola di ciò che dicessero o, in caso di domande, annuire ogni volta come risposta.  
Per loro era una specie di manuale che serviva a far sopravvivere alla serata, così senza pensarci due volte su Alex l’aveva seguito alla lettera.  
Aveva funzionato.  
Si stava per avvicinare all’ultimo rappresentante di un altro famigerato orfanotrofio quando di fronte a lei vide entrare James, il ragazzo che l’aveva fissata per chissà quanto tempo e per quale assurda ragione qualche ora prima.  
Istintivamente si fermò, come se non riuscisse più a camminare.  
Si sentiva inspiegabilmente strana, come se si trovasse da sola in quella stanza con lui. Non capiva perché anche solo un suo sguardo le provocasse un turbinio di emozioni che le attraversava lo stomaco fino ad esplodere in quel cuore ormai scalfito.  
Non aveva provato mai una cosa del genere;  _come poteva anche solo sentire questo per una persona che non conosceva affatto?_  
Eppure sentiva di conoscerlo da sempre.  
Il ragazzo la guardò a sua volta, fermandosi di scatto.  
Quel secondo sembrò alla ragazza eterno. Tornò alla realtà solo quando, facendo finalmente un passo avanti, si scontrò per sbaglio con una ragazza bionda dallo sguardo furioso.  
Sembrava una barbie, così come quella ragazza bassina che la affiancava, tranne per il fatto che la bionda emanava cattiveria da tutti i pori.  
—Guarda dove vai la prossima volta, imbranata! —disse ad Alex. Non ci volle un lampo di genio per farle capire che lei era la  _Regina George_  di cui avevano parlato Freya e Floyd.  
Il tono arrogante della ragazza cambiò improvvisamente subito dopo che  _“la schiavetta”_  le sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio.  
Ora sembrava dolce e gentile, ma Alex sapeva bene che era tutta finzione.  
—Oh, scusami. Non sapevo fossi la nuova. Io sono[ Penelope](http://www.mtv.co.uk/sites/default/files/styles/image-w-900-scale/public/mtv_uk/galleries/large/2016/02/09/emma1.gif?itok=tAnsZ4pg) e lei è la mia amica [Thori](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/degrassi/images/a/a3/Aria_Montgomery.gif/revision/latest?cb=20131020153657). E’ un piacere conoscerti. —Penelope strinse la mano di Alex, poi guardò con aria disgustata [Freya](http://37.media.tumblr.com/554deecc04f99fc8bb36855a2f65e361/tumblr_n8g94tDY3e1td5lw8o2_500.gif) e [Floyd](http://s2.favim.com/orig/28/misfits-nathan-robert-sheehan-Favim.com-230877.gif) che si trovavano accanto la ragazza.  
—Proprio perché sei nuova, ti perdono. Una persona del tuo calibro non dovrebbe farsela con immondizia ambulante.  **Sorrynotsorry.**  
Vieni con noi. —la barbie gigante le sorrise.  
 _—_ Preferisco restare con, come li chiami, questa “immondizia ambulante” piuttosto che con una vipera come te.  **Sorrynotsorry** _._   _—_ Alex fece una smorfia e si allontanò, seguita da Freya e Floyd.  
Mentre si allontanava sentì Penelope sbraitare e qualcosa simile ad una parolaccia seguita dal suo nome.  
Freya e Floyd invece gongolavano come non mai.  
—Te l’ho già detto che ti adoro, vero? Ti adoro. — disse Freya, sorridendo come un ebete.  
 _“Prova. Prova. Ok, il microfono funziona.”_  
La voce di [Arthur ](http://cdn.playbuzz.com/cdn/49c32a69-fb14-4007-97d5-93f95e38d668/2631ec84-ed3b-43d5-8029-4b92d91d3067.gif)risuonò in tutta la stanza, interrompendo quel frastuono causato dall’insieme delle voci dei presenti.  
—Come ben sapete, questa è la festa di benvenuto di Nicole. Ormai già l’avete conosciuta tutti. —disse Arthur, sorridendo alla ragazza.  
Alex si sentiva a disagio; aveva tutti gli occhi puntati addosso, non era mai stata il tipo capace di stare al centro dell’attenzione.  
Nonostante fosse all’apparenza molto sicura di sè, nascondeva in realtà una timidezza e un’insicurezza che spesso la bloccavano e le facevano rinunciare a cose che forse a volte desiderava con tutta se stessa.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e le sue guance assunsero un colorito roseo mentre Arthur continuava a parlare.  
—Come ben sapete, con questa festa non vogliamo solo accoglierla in società; questa festa serve principalmente per accoglierla nella nostra allargata famiglia. Da oggi in poi Nicole sarà una di noi. —La riguardò un’altra volta, poi dopo qualche secondo ricominciò a parlare: —Cos’è la famiglia?  
Bè, se dovessi scegliere un altro nome per far comprendere al meglio il significato di quella parola, sceglierei sicuramente  _fiducia._  
Senza fiducia non c’è famiglia.  
Riponi fiducia in noi, ma soprattutto in te stessa e vedrai che non sbaglierai mai. —. Un applauso fragoroso partì improvvisamente.  
Arthur sorrideva entusiasta.  
Dopo aver ringraziato, continuò il discorso: —E’ proprio sulla fiducia che si basa questa serata.  
Ormai tutti gli ospiti conoscono la nostra usanza. Stasera Nicole, fidandosi delle sue sensazioni, sceglierà la persona sulla quale, più di tutti, potrà fare affidamento.  
Una sorta di angelo custode o di  _bodyguard_ , come lo chiamano i miei ragazzi. — Un risolino strozzato uscì dalla bocca di Floyd, per questo Freya si affrettò a dargli una gomitata nello stomaco.  
—E ora che ho detto tutto, diamo inizio  _al cerchio_! —.  
Tutti i ragazzi della fondazione Whisper si disposero a cerchio intorno ad Alex.  
La ragazza cedette di un battito.  
Si guardava attorno con aria spaesata, quasi impaurita.  
Non aveva idea di ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare, per questo guardò Freya in modo interrogativo.  
L’amica con dei gesti cercava di tranquillizzarla, infatti Alex subito si calmò vedendola.  
 _Di certo non avrebbe dovuto uccidere nessuno, quindi poteva stare serena,_  pensò tra sé e sé.  
All’improvviso Alex sentì arrivare Arthur alle sue spalle sussurrandole qualcosa e si concentrò su quelle parole, prendendo un bel respiro.  
—Ora mia cara Nicole ti benderò. Tutti saranno in silenzio.  
Ascoltala. Ascolta la tua vocina, la voce della tua coscienza e segui il cuore.  
I ragazzi gireranno e al mio stop si fermeranno.  
Quando dirò stop  tu camminerai  nella direzione che sentirai, fino ad arrivare ad uno di loro.  
Quando lo farai, toglierai la benda e la persona di fronte a te sarà il tuo punto di riferimento, quella su cui potrai fare sempre affidamento. Tutto chiaro? —.  
Alex rimase un attimo in silenzio.  
Guardò davanti a sé tutti i suoi compagni. Alcuni ancora non li conosceva e altri… preferiva davvero non conoscerli.  
Quella scelta sarebbe stata davvero importante per lei, sperò con tutta se stessa che quella sua vocina non l’avrebbe tradita giusto in quel momento.  
Prese aria e un  _si_  convinto le uscì di bocca.  
—Ok, allora. Via! — Arthur le mise la benda e gli altri ragazzi iniziarono a girare in cerchio.  
Dopo qualche secondo uno “ _stoop”_  arrivò forte e chiaro alle sue orecchie.  
L’unica cosa che riusciva a vedere era nero.  
Era come se un vortice l’avesse risucchiata, come se quella paura e quell’ansia di sbagliare avessero creato un vuoto profondo nel suo petto.  
Il cuore le batteva a mille, ma la voce della sua coscienza rimbombava forte nella sua testa.  
Fece due passi verso sinistra, dando l’illusione di continuare per quella strada, quando all’improvviso cambiò direzione, dirigendosi nel lato opposto alla porta di ingresso, dove c’era il palchetto sul quale Arthur aveva parlato poco prima.  
Continuò a camminare finchè non sbattè contro qualcuno.  
Visto l’impatto, sembrava forte e muscoloso.  
Pregò nella sua testa che non fosse Adam.  
In quel caso si sarebbe maledetta a vita.  
Velocemente si tolse la benda e la persona che si trovò di fronte la fece rimanere spiazzata: James.  
Alex si sentì svenire. Non era normale l’effetto che quel ragazzo sconosciuto aveva su di lei.  
Forse era paura; forse timore, visto il suo sguardo da killer spietato. Magari era solo vergogna.  
Alla ragazza mancarono per un attimo le forze: stava per cadere all’indietro quando James la prese per un braccio e la tirò a sé.  
La testa di Alex sprofondò nel suo petto.  
Sentiva il rumore dei battiti del ragazzo mentre sperava con tutta se stessa che non sentisse i suoi perché troppo accelerati.  
Il viso di Alexandra si colorò di rosso, ma nonostante questo riuscì a fare un passo indietro e a guardarlo.  
—…Grazie. — le uscì con così fatica che per un attimo pensò di essere diventata muta.  
James non rispose.  
La guardò di nuovo mentre Arthur li raggiunse e si pose in mezzo ai due.  
—Bene, da oggi in poi James è il tuo bodyguard. La tua coscienza ha voluto questo. Penso sia davvero un’ottima scelta.  
Ora come ultima prova, devi fidarti davvero di lui.  
Ballerai bendata con James, facendoti guidare. Vediamo se riuscirai a non calpestare nessuno. —Arthur rise, comunicando al DJ di mettere una canzone.  
   
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPJtn-xgorw>  
   
Furono aperte le danze.  
James si avvicinò pian piano ad Alex e delicatamente la bendò.  
La strinse forte a sé e iniziò a trasportarla  in giro chissà dove.  
Alex nonostante il vuoto che aveva davanti a sé, sentiva le mani del ragazzo che con forza le cingevano la schiena.  
Brividi di freddo le attraversavano tutto il corpo fino ad esplodere come fuochi d’artificio nel cuore.  
—Io…Io sono A…Nicole. Sono Nicole. —.  
 _Stupida maldestra. Che cosa idiota, sa che mi chiamo Nicole,_ pensò tra sé e sé.  
Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, continuando a trasportarla qui e lì.  
Alex sembrava che stesse volando.  
—Potresti…Potresti dirmi il tuo nome. Sai…Visto ciò che è successo oggi, penso che staremo spesso a contatto…Cioè…Hai capito cosa intendo. —Alex arrossì immediatamente, mentre James sorrise sotto i baffi.  
—Sono James. Scusami ma sono un ragazzo di poche parole. —.  
—Magari è per questo che ho scelto te. Odio troppo parlare con gli altri perché ne sono incapace. Trovo difficile aprirmi con chiunque. Preferisco tenere le cose tra me e me o al massimo tra me e il mio computer. Di sicuro non… non mi crederai perché sto parlando a raffica ma a volte lo faccio quando sono nervosa. — Alex si maledì un secondo dopo aver detto quelle parole.  
James le spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e senza un motivo la mano gli tremava, meravigliandosi di se stesso.  
—E sentiamo…perché sei nervosa? —.  
 _“Nicole! Nicole è finito il ballo, dobbiamo andare! Mi devi raccontare tutto dalla tua prospettiva, preparati che stanotte faremo le ore piccole!”._  
Freya si avvicinò correndo, tolse la benda all’amica e la portò via con sé, lasciando James lì che guardava Alex un’ultima volta prima che sparisse dalla sua visuale.  
    
 

_⇝_ _Ω_ _⇜_

   
Ormai era tarda notte.  
Alex era rimasta dopo la festa a parlare per ore e ore con Freya di tutto ciò che aveva provato in quella strana serata.  
Solo qualche minuto prima di scendere in cucina, Freya si era addormentata, così ne aveva approfittato per bere un bel bicchiere di latte caldo.  
Appena aprì la porta, fu sorpresa nel vedere che qualcuno aveva avuto il suo stesso pensiero:[ Adam](http://weheartit.com/entry/198279816).  
Si trovava poggiato sul mobiletto del lavandino, con una tazza fumante in mano e con il suo solito sguardo da sbruffone.  
—Oh, ecco miss popolarità. Sei diventata famosa a quanto dicono. Penso che nessuno però abbia capito realmente come sei. Tutta quella gente avrà avuto un abbaglio bello forte. —mentre parlava aveva quel sorrisino fastidioso che le faceva contorcere le budella.  
—Almeno ho avuto la fortuna di non beccare te. Penso che in quel caso mi sarei suicidata direttamente. —Alex sorrise in modo provocatorio.  
—Ah bene, ora la ragazzina ha acquisito anche il senso dell’umorismo. Vuoi anche un applauso per caso? —disse Adam facendo due battiti di mano.  
—Sono scesa giù per rilassarmi un attimo, non per essere disturbata dalla persona più irritante di questa Terra. —Alex aprì il frigo per prendere il latte e lo versò nella tazza.  
—Stessa cosa, ragazzina. Ora però puoi chiamare il  _tuo_   _James_  per salvarti dal mostro cattivo, no? —Adam si avvicinò alla ragazza e si poggiò al frigo.  
—Allontanati, potresti mischiarmi quella rara malattia chiamatasi  _“idiozia”_. Sai, è abbastanza rischioso respirare la tua stessa aria. —.  
Adam stranamente sorrise compiaciuto.  
—Ci si vede ragazzina. Ah, salutami il principe azzurro quando lo vedi, mi raccomando. — Si voltò percorrendo la cucina e uscì finalmente da quella stanza, confondendosi con il buio.


	4. Fears

  
—Sveglia signorina! —[Iuppiter](https://68.media.tumblr.com/92303fbce021eb069707a76697ede34e/tumblr_mzh8os6KTg1qk08n1o1_500.gif) lo urlò con tutta la voce possibile.  
Si trovava di fronte al letto di Alex, dove quest’ultima stava dormendo beatamente fino a qualche secondo prima.  
Era passata ormai una settimana da quando la ragazza era arrivata all’orfanotrofio Whisper e da quando aveva visto per l’ultima volta quel vecchietto strampalato davanti i propri occhi.  
Alex si alzò, si strofinò le palpebre e sbadigliò.  
—Cosa…cosa fai, sei forse impazzito? Freya non si sarà svegliata perché ha il sonno pesante, ma tutti gli altri sono sicura che presto si presenteranno fuori la mia porta armati di forconi. —disse la ragazza con una voce alquanto stanca e intrisa di ironia, tipica della sua persona. Iuppiter emise un risolino strozzato.  
—Pronto?! Sono un veggente-mago, ricordi? Posso fare in modo che solo tu mi veda e mi senta. Di mattina hai sempre gli ingranaggi fuori posto come ora, o è solo un caso? —disse Iuppiter con voce sommessa, come se si stesse immergendo nel più profondo degli abissi.  
Alex inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò il vecchio strampalato in modo interrogativo.  
—Oh, i ragazzi di oggi. Deduco che i miei modi di dire siano ormai in disuso. —Iuppiter si lasciò cadere sul letto affranto mentre la ragazza lo guardava divertita.  
—Deduci bene,  _hocus pocus._   _—._  
Il mago guardò la ragazza con uno sguardo pieno di luce, come se avesse due gemme incastonate in quelle pupille.  
—Oh, è il primo incantesimo che zia Buzzy mi ha insegnato. Che ricordi. — il suo sguardo era sognante, come se avesse visto il suo più grande desiderio realizzarsi davanti i propri occhi.  
Li chiuse per una frazione di secondo per poi riaprirli di nuovo.  
La sua espressione ora era a dir poco accigliata, invece.  
Quel bagliore forte che lo incorniciava era sparito magicamente, così come quel sorrisetto dolce e malinconico.  
—Zia Buzzy è morta inghiottita da un dinosauro, non ha avuto il tempo di difendersi perché stava raccogliendo le more per zio Reginald. Pace all’anima sua. —Iuppiter velocemente si fece il segno della croce e bisbigliò qualche parola in greco antico.  
Alex lo guardò incuriosita.  
 _Quanto poteva essere strano quell’uomo? Che cosa voleva da lei? Perché l’aveva salvata? Ma soprattutto, quanti anni aveva?_  
 ** _Dinosauri. Dinosauri._**  
—Dino…Dinosauro, bene. Lo so che l’età non si chiede mai ad una persona, ma…—  
—Oh, ad una donna non si chiede mai, ma visto che sono un uomo puoi benissimo farmi questa domanda.  
Comunque…Penso qualche millennio o giù di lì. Ho perso il conto.  
Ho conosciuto Cristo prima che sapesse di essere tu-sai-chi. E con  _tu-sai-chi_  non intendo Voldemort. —.  
Alex sorrise sotto i baffi.  
—Che c’è? Mi sono modernizzato. Ho avuto un gran maestro, ho preso bene gli appunti e ora so tutto ciò di cui dovrei avere conoscenza, compresi quei telefilm scadenti con cui andate avanti.  
Quello più strano in cui mi sono imbattuto è THE O.A… l’hai visto? Sto cercando ancora di capirci qualcosa da quando è finito.   _Awkward!_   _—_ Iuppiter lo pronunciò con un piccolo acuto, stringendo i denti. Sorrise, ma solo quando vide l’espressione confusa e buffa che aveva Alex, si schiarì la voce e ritornò serio.  
—Ok, sto divagando. Sono solo venuto per vedere come procedono le ricerche. Hai capito cosa ti accomuna a Nicole e hai trovato finalmente il cavillo? —le parole gli uscirono come un fiume in piena.  
Alex guardò Iuppiter e per la vergogna si coprì il viso con una mano.  
—Diciamo che mi sono lasciata un tantino trasportare…dalle novità, ecco. —  
—Se per novità intendi James, oh, posso capirti appieno, sorella. —Iuppiter le rivolse uno sguardo malizioso mentre Alex diventava rossa come un pomodoro e sventolava le mani come se quello che l’uomo avesse detto fosse un’insana pazzia.  
—James? Che c’entra James? E’ solo il mio bodyguard, mi sta semplicemente insegnando come sopravvivere in questa società. Sai, New York è davvero caotica! —Alex abbassò lo sguardo e cominciò ad arrotolarsi i capelli con le dita, gesto che faceva spesso quando era nervosa e in imbarazzo.  
—Calmati, era solo per fare conversazione! Piccola io e te, vuoi o non vuoi, ci vedremo spesso, quindi è meglio che ti ci abitui. Fidati che di qui a un po’ ci conosceremo come le nostre tasche.  
Non so quanto ti convenga perché le mie molto spesso sono piene di ragnatele e insetti vari, ma penso sia inevitabile. — Iuppiter sorrise mentre l’espressione di Alex era per lo più disgustata per l’affermazione.  
Nonostante fosse fuori come un balcone, quel vecchietto strampalato le stava simpatico. Alex riusciva a percepire una specie di legame con lui, una sensazione che non riusciva a spiegare razionalmente ma che era forte e chiara ogni qual volta Iuppiter si trovava nei paraggi.  
—Posso…Posso chiederti una cosa? —  
—No. —  
—Ma se non sai neanche…—  
—Neanche cosa tu mi voglia chiedere? Ricordi che sono un veggente, si? A volte sembri dimenticarlo. — Iuppiter pose una mano sulla spalla di Alex e gliela strinse forte.  
—Ho scelto te, si, proprio te, per una ragione che non posso dirti. Posso solo farti sapere che sei  _davvero davvero davvero_ speciale. Inizia a crederci perché è la verità. —.  
Alex spalancò gli occhi. Quel meraviglioso blu ricordava a Iuppiter il più bel mare mai visto. Al sol pensiero la sua espressione si incupì.  
—Se sei un veggente, non puoi dirmi direttamente tutto e così facciamo la finita? — Alex incrociò le braccia e nonostante volesse sembrare forte e sicura di sè, un guizzo, una piccolo tremolio alle labbra la tradì.  
—Non posso perché il destino viene continuamente modificato in base alle scelte che ognuno di noi prende. Se ti dicessi come comportarti, sceglierei io al posto tuo e non mi sembra giusto. Come diceva qualcuno di famoso-che ora non ricordo(capisci quanto ho da ricordare con questa età)- _“ognuno è artefice del proprio destino_ ”. Mai fu detta cosa più vera. — Iuppiter tirò dalla sua tasca un coniglio con un orologio in mano, che somigliava molto al  _bianconiglio_  di Alice nel paese delle meraviglie e allarmato lo rimise da dov’era uscito.  
Alex rimase senza parole. Ancor doveva abituarsi a quel personaggio fuori dal comune.  
—Se te lo stessi chiedendo, si, è il bianconiglio in carne e…magia. —Iuppiter sorrise. —Amo raccontare questa storia.  
 Charles Dodgson venne da me perché frustrato, voleva qualcosa che lo aiutasse a calmare i nervi per scrivere una delle sue più importanti opere. Mi disse che il suo racconto parlava di una principessa che si innamorava di un principe ma entrambi erano ostacolati da una regina cattiva, solo che trovai la trama così noiosa che invece di dargli una tisana tranquillizzante, gli sciolsi il  _fu’ porcin_  nell’infuso. Grazie a me ha creato quel favoloso mondo! Avreste avuto se no “la millesima favola uguale-la vendetta”. Dovreste ringraziarmi. — Iuppiter rise di gusto. Alex continuava a guardarlo in modo accigliato.  
—Oh…Cos’è quella faccia? —  
—Hai drogato l’autore di  _“Alice nel paese delle meraviglie”_! Era lui a trovarsi nel paese delle meraviglie grazie a te! —Alex lo disse quasi urlando mentre Iuppiter non riusciva a smettere di ridere.  
—Oh, non l’ho drogato!  _Il fu’ porcin_  non era una droga, diciamo che veniva usato per filtri d’amore o per…per far avere allucinazioni genuine. —Iuppiter scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
—Quindi, in poche parole, l’hai drogato. Sai, girava una teoria sul fatto che l’autore avesse assunto qualche sostanza allucinogena per aver scritto tutta quella roba assurda, ma non avrei mai immaginato che un veggente con qualche millennio sulle spalle e con la sanità mentale di Willy il coyote ne fosse stato l’artefice…Touchè. — Entrambi si guardarono negli occhi e sorrisero.  
—Ho dato vita al bianconiglio perché è irresistibile, con quegli occhiali e quel musetto. —Iuppiter iniziò a fare delle smorfie e a utilizzare quella vocina, la tipica che esce a chiunque si trovi davanti un cucciolo di cane o di gatto.  
Alex rise guardandolo.  
—Ok, ora che mi sono reso abbastanza ridicolo…Posso andare. Come direbbe un vecchio amico  _“E’ tardi! Devo sbrigarmi!”_   _—_ Alex roteò gli occhi. —Un’ultima cosa…Non lasciarti distrarre, ne va della tua vita. E…oggi mi sa che sarà una giornata piena di…rivelazioni, scoperte. Lo sento. —  
Alex lo guardò con una punta di curiosità nello sguardo, avvicinandosi sempre di più.  
—Aspetta…Cosa vuoi…—  
—Già ti ho aiutato troppo Alex…Adios. —e così scomparve, lasciandosi dietro solo un nuvola di fumo nero.  
 

**⇝** **Ω** **⇜**

   
[Penelope](https://media.giphy.com/media/ITryjbanuK3e0/giphy.gif) si trovava fuori da una strana porta in quegli stretti corridoi del seminterrato, dove era avvenuta la cerimonia del novellino una settimana prima. Insieme alla ragazza c’erano[ Thori](https://media.giphy.com/media/DYc1RaK6HA0E0/giphy.gif) e[ Nathan](https://media.giphy.com/media/ugQRGLYg75lwA/giphy.gif); i tre bisbigliavano tra loro, come se avessero paura che qualcuno li sentisse.  
—Nathan, ho provato ad esserle amica ma ha preferito Freya e Floyd a me, puoi crederci? —Penelope si mise una mano sulla fronte, fingendo di svenire da un momento all’altro, come se la cosa che avesse detto prima fosse una di quelle più assurde e surreali.  
Nathan guardò quella sceneggiata trattenendo una grossa risata.  
—Oh mio dio, no. Stento a crederci. —disse il ragazzo con un tono palesemente sarcastico. Thori rise, accorgendosene. L’unica che non aveva colto l’ironia era proprio Penelope che con un movimento rapido si chiuse la porta alle spalle dopo aver ringraziato Nathan per aver compreso quello che lei aveva definito “un vero e proprio oltraggio”.  
Thori e il ragazzo si guardarono sorridendo.  
—Nathan…Sai che Nicole è qui per una ragione, giusto? Abbiamo avuto conferma che l’orfanotrofio Whisper attrae a sé solo persone di un certo tipo, “particolari”…Se capisci cosa intendo. —Thori lo guardò; quest’ultimo si passò una mano tra i capelli e con aria nervosa ricominciò a parlare: —Si, per forza. Tutte le volte è stato così. Anche lei deve avere un qualcosa…—Nathan non finì la frase. La sua espressione era strana, come se stesse partorendo un pensiero difficile e profondo. Alla ragazza quella faccia ricordava tanto quella che faceva quando i due erano ancora migliori amici, ogni qual volta Nathan la aiutava a risolvere problemi difficili di matematica. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce ma le mancavano tanto quei momenti.  
—Toglimi una curiosità. —Nathan riprese a parlare, ponendosi una mano davanti la bocca. —Perché, nonostante sia qui da una settimana, non sappiamo ancora nulla di lei? Chi è? —gli uscì come un bisbiglio quasi impercettibile.  
 —Bella domanda—rispose Thori, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
—Dobbiamo scoprirne di più, soprattutto sulle sue “doti” particolari. Avrà sicuramente qualche talento che ci nasconde.  
Potresti stalkerarla. So che le ragazze sono brave in queste cose.—Nathan sorrise, mentre Thori rispose con un tenero broncio.  
—Ero in seconda media! E…non stavo stalkerando Will, mi trovavo solo…—  
—Si si, nel posto giusto al momento giusto, ossia nel bagno degli uomini. —Il viso di Nathan si illuminò. Aveva un sorriso bellissimo, pensò Thori. Aveva dimenticato quanto potesse essere bello ridere con lui.  
 _Perché si erano allontanati? Ancora non ne capiva il motivo._  
 _“Hai seguito qualcuno nei bagni? Non me l’avevi mai detto.”_  
Una voce distinta si fece spazio in quel corridoio, tanto che  un brivido percorse la schiena di Nathan. Si sentiva quasi come se fosse stato pugnalato in pieno petto nel bel mezzo di un sonno profondo.  
Era [Jake](https://media.giphy.com/media/lCbLxfYhvL34A/giphy.gif). Si avvicinò silenziosamente alla ragazza e le diede un bacio a fior di labbra. Subito dopo rivolse di nuovo quel suo sguardo imperturbabile a Nathan.  
—Era solo uno stupido aneddoto, di poca importanza. Nathan adora ricordarmelo, di tanto in tanto. —disse Thori, sorridendo.  
Jake guardò il ragazzo senza far trasparire in volto il segno di un’emozione.  
—Forse parla un po’ troppo. —.  
I ragazzi si guardavano come se fossero cowboy pronti a sparare il primo colpo per ferire mortalmente l’altro.  
L’attenzione fu distolta dai due solo quando qualcuno li invitò ad entrare nella stanza.  
Era[ Floyd](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lr8fs93pfH1qdfewv.gif) che con gesti teatrali esortava i ragazzi a sbrigarsi, così tutti e tre si chiusero la porta alle spalle senza esitare.  
—Pensavo vi steste confessando lì fuori. Se non fossi intervenuto, visti i vostri peccati, avreste di sicuro finito a mezzanotte. —disse Floyd con il suo solito tono pungente e sarcastico. —A nessuno dei qui presenti piace svolgere queste “attività extracurriculari”, ma sono necessarie e sapete anche perché. —concluse il ragazzo, inarcando un sopracciglio. Fissò per un attimo il pavimento, pensieroso. Solo quando alzò lo sguardo si rese conto che tutti i ragazzi dell’orfanotrofio(esclusi Adam e Alex perché non presenti) lo stavano osservando incuriositi.  
—Oh mio Dio, sei molto ma molto preoccupato, Floyd. Lo sento. —disse [Freya](http://i.imgur.com/RuwbPGf.gif) mentre si massaggiava delicatamente le tempie.  
—Non usare i tuoi poteri su di me, Freya! Sai quanto lo odi! —  
—In realtà non sono necessari i suoi poteri per capire che hai qualcosa che non va. Per quello basta la tua faccia da idiota. —disse Penelope con la sua solita aria da superiore.  
Floyd si limitò ad un’occhiataccia.  
—E’ vero. Mi preoccupa qualcosa. Più che preoccupare, questa cosa mi crea disagio. —  
—Sei gay e non ce l’hai detto? In realtà, l’ho sempre pensato. —disse Penelope ridendo e ponendo una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo.  
Floyd la spostò immediatamente, facendo un verso per lo più disgustato.  
—No, _Regina George_ dei poveri _._ Sono preoccupato per Nicole. —  
—Nicole? Che c’entra Nicole? —[James](http://37.media.tumblr.com/3cb06a738e0a3ed5ea1b63a88755b2eb/tumblr_n7nasar02i1rko30to3_250.gif) si intromise nel discorso, guardando Floyd dritto negli occhi. Il suo sguardo tenebroso per un nanosecondo sembrò schiarirsi e prendere le sembianze di uno a dir poco irrequieto.  
—Dovrebbe sapere di noi, di tutto questo. —Floyd iniziò con gesti delle mani ad indicare la stanza in cui si trovavano.  
Era costituita da un muro insonorizzante, in modo tale che tutto ciò che vi avveniva, a porte chiuse, sarebbe rimasto in quella sala. Sepolto e dimenticato.  
C’era un caminetto spento con due poltrone e un divano posti di fronte, un enorme schermo che riproduceva immagini strane, più che altro simboli antichi e un tavolo lunghissimo pieno di aggeggi di vario tipo, alcuni davvero inquietanti.  
Freya si spostò dal cerchio che avevano formato intorno a Floyd e raccolse una specie di pallina trasparente, dalle dimensioni di quella da tennis.  
La pallina magicamente si colorò di un rosso vinaccia.  
—Vedete? Posso captare le emozioni di tutti ma non le mie. Questa pallina invece può farlo per me ed è rossa. Rossa, capite?! Significa che sono molto molto nervosa. Non poter parlare con Nicole mi rende un tantino… stressata. —disse Freya facendo una smorfia con la bocca.  
—Prima stavamo parlando giusto di questo io e Nathan. —disse Thori, spostando su di sé l’attenzione. —Sappiamo ormai che chiunque venga in questo posto…E’ speciale. L’orfanotrofio Whisper è praticamente la Mystic Falls della nostra realtà. —  
Tutti i presenti la guardarono in modo accigliato.  
—Oh, per la miseria! Vi dice qualcosa il nome  _“The vampire diaries”?_ In quella città sono tutti esseri sovrannaturali, e poi c’è Matt. Penso sia il personaggio più inutile sulla faccia della terra. —Thori, guardando le facce ancora più confuse degli amici, si schiarì la voce e continuò a parlare: —non penso sia però il nostro caso. Sono sicura che Nicole non è il Matt di turno.  Ci nasconde qualcosa. Non sappiamo nulla di lei, dobbiamo capire perché è qui e come ci è finita. —  
Penelope spostò con violenza il braccio di James, che si trovava accanto a lei, e si intromise nel cerchio che i ragazzi avevano formato. Girò per un secondo su se stessa fino a che non incrociò lo sguardo di Freya. La  _barbie gigante_  fece un passo in avanti e con il viso si avvicinò a quello della ragazza.  
—Tu puoi scoprire chi è e perché è qui. Puoi arrivare a capo di tutto. L’avrei fatto io, ma per qualche insana e assurda ragione ha preferito voi a me. —Penelope lanciò un’occhiataccia a Freya e Floyd, i quali erano per lo più impassibili, come se fossero abituati alle sue offese gratuite.  
—Mi fido di Nicole. Percepisco buone sensazioni da lei. Ho piena fiducia nei miei poteri e se mi dicono che è una buona persona, ci credo.  
Se vorrà dirmi qualcosa che la riguarda intimamente, sarà lei a farlo e la ascolterò. Di certo non sarò io ad insistere o a vendermi per sapere delle cose sul suo conto. Ho dei principi e dei valori, ma non spreco altre parole perché so con chi sto parlando. —disse Freya in modo secco e chiaro.  
Floyd applaudì rumorosamente mentre Penelope e la ragazza si guardavano in cagnesco.  
Non era mai corso buon sangue tra le due, ormai tutti lo sapevano. Era inutile anche intervenire per far istaurare una sorta di tregua, finiva sempre con qualche lite fuori controllo o con entrambe che utilizzavano i loro poteri a discapito dell’altra.  
—Ora basta voi due. Sempre la solita storia. Il problema è un altro, ora. Lo diciamo ad Arthur? Magari lui saprà consigliarci sul da farsi. —intervenne Jake con la sua solita aria annoiata.  
—Arthur dirà sicuramente che non dobbiamo farla spaventare e che tutto deve essere fatto a tempo debito. —questa volta a parlare fu James. Sembrava pensieroso, più pensieroso del solito. D’altronde,  però, era di James che si stava parlando.  
Avere uno sguardo misterioso e indecifrabile, come se stesse pensando a tutto e niente, era tipico di lui.  
—Sta di fatto che non riesco a nasconderle più niente. Odio mentire. —disse Floyd, esasperato. —La domanda quindi è: che si fa ora? —.  
 

**_⇝_ ** **_Ω_ ** **_⇜_ **

   
   
Appena Iuppiter scomparve in quella nuvola di fumo, Alex si girò verso l’altro lato della stanza per accertarsi che Freya non avesse sentito nulla di ciò che aveva detto. Di sicuro vedendola parlare da sola l’avrebbe presa per pazza, cosa che pensava di certo anche lei, ma perché doveva perdere già una delle pochissime persone che l’avevano davvero fatta sentire a casa? A proprio agio?  
Si sarebbe maledetta a vita.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sperando con tutta se stessa che la sua amica stesse continuando beatamente a dormire, ma quando li riaprì si accorse che Freya non era più lì.  
Meravigliata, si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso la porta, sporgendo la testa fuori dall’uscio.  
L’unica cosa che rimbombava nell’istituto era il solito silenzio di quell’ora.  
Si affrettò a chiudere la porta e finalmente prese un bel respiro.  
Le sembrava ancora tutto troppo irreale, non aveva per niente metabolizzato quello che le era successo. Solo in quei brevi, fugaci momenti-quelli in cui era sola-poteva davvero far crollare i possenti muri che aveva innalzato per non sembrare debole, per non sembrare una persona ancora più strana di come appariva.  
Ogni singola volta un volto le balenava nella mente: quello di Matthew, il suo fratellino adottivo. Si ripeteva sempre che era l’unico motivo per cui cercava di trovare una soluzione ai suoi problemi, anche se molto spesso la paura di averlo abbandonato le causava un dolore lancinante allo stomaco.  
Eppure non sapeva perfettamente come funzionassero questi viaggi nel tempo, non ci aveva mai capito nulla neanche guardando film e telefilm a riguardo.  
 _Nonostante la sua anima si trovasse lì, a New York, comunque la Alex di aprile si trovava con Matthew a Salem, vero?_  
Nulla da fare, non avrebbe di sicuro trovato risposta.  
I viaggi temporali sono sempre difficili da comprendere- pensò tra sé e sé.  
Si avvicinò al suo comodino e prese la collana che le avevano regalato Freya e Floyd prima della cerimonia del novellino-quella raffigurante la lettera omega-e la indossò.  
La strinse forte nella sua mano e provò per la prima volta qualcosa di inspiegabile.  
Percepiva una sensazione simile a quella che si prova quando sei sotto la doccia, quando l’acqua da fredda improvvisamente diventa molto calda, bruciandoti; era come se avesse il sole incastonato tra le sue dita; sentiva il cuore batterle all’impazzata e un calore che la pervase completamente.  
Chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo; quando li riaprì vide che la mano con cui stringeva il ciondolo era diventata così bollente da aver assunto un colorito rossastro.  
 _Che stava succedendo?_  
Spaventata, Alex subito lasciò la presa e inalò più aria possibile.  
Forse era stata solo un’impressione.  
Forse era solo vittima di uno stupido scherzo di Iuppiter.  
Scosse la testa e si avvicinò allo specchio, voleva controllare con i propri occhi che la sua pelle non fosse diventata fuoco. Ormai si aspettava potesse succedere di tutto nella sua vita.  
 _Niente. Era la solita[ Nicole.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/871a1f2d0c9984be5ba002431dca70ed/tumblr_mf1nc5KGDF1rlh2v4o1_500.gif)_  
Pelle chiara, tendente al bianco latte. Nessuna bruciatura, nessuna macchia strana.  
Improvvisamente però la sua vista divenne sfocata, come quando si tolgono gli occhiali dopo averli indossati per tanto tempo. Vedeva solo macchie indistinte, colori confusi che si mescolavano di tanto in tanto.  
Frastornata, si sedette per un attimo sul letto e cercò di calmarsi, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi.  
Si concentrò sul silenzio tombale che c’era in quella stanza, eppure…sentiva una specie di ronzio, una specie di vocina che le stava parlando.  
Era come se si trovasse in una bolla: tutto quello che la circondava lo percepiva in modo distante, ovattato, come se non si trovasse davvero lì ma in qualche universo sconosciuto.  
Aveva paura, non sapeva che cosa le stesse succedendo.  
In tutta la sua vita aveva convissuto con la paura, sua acerrima nemica.  
Le aveva sempre impedito di vivere cose belle, cose per le quali valeva lottare.  
Adesso no. Adesso l’avrebbe affrontata, qualsiasi fossero state le conseguenze.  
Si concentrò sul flebile suono di quella vocina e strinse i pugni.  
 _“Seguimi. Seguimi.”_  
Era la voce di un bambino, ne era sicura. Sembrava triste e dolce allo stesso tempo.  
 _“Seguimi. Seguimi.”_  
Aprì gli occhi e per poco non svenne dalla sorpresa.  
Davanti a lei c’era un piccolo bambino dalla carnagione chiarissima e dai capelli castani che la stava fissando.  
Alex si alzò in preda al panico, cercando di respirare il più possibile per far rallentare i suoi battiti fin troppo accelerati.  
—Chi…chi sei? —gli disse con tono grave e spaventato.  
Il bambino le sorrise senza rispondere, si avvicinò alla porta e uscì fuori.  
Alex immediatamente lo seguì.  
—Chi sei? Dove stai andando? Ti sei perso? Forse i tuoi genitori ti stanno cercando…— il bambino ignorò la ragazza, continuando a camminare come se conoscesse quel luogo da sempre.  
Solo quando entrambi arrivarono davanti una delle porte dello scantinato, il bambino si fermò e guardò Alex.  
—Ehi…Da dove vieni? —Alexandra finalmente riuscì a toccargli la spalla, ma… la sua mano attraversò la sagoma di quel bambino, come se quest’ultimo fosse solo un ologramma.  
Istintivamente la ragazza tirò indietro il braccio e si appoggiò al muro per non cadere da un momento all’altro. Sentiva che a mano a mano le forze la stavano abbandonando.  
Il bambino la stava ancora fissando, ma questa volta non sorrideva. Aveva uno sguardo cupo e una smorfia triste incorniciava le sue labbra.  
—Fammi tornare a casa. —  
—Non so dove abiti, dimmelo e ti…—ancora sconvolta, Alex cercò inutilmente di finire la frase. Le parole le morirono in gola.  
—Fammi…Fammi tornare! —il bambino lo urlò con tutta la voce possibile.  
Alex chiuse immediatamente gli occhi e senza avere controllo del suo corpo, stese il braccio davanti a sé.  
Solo quando li riaprì, si rese conto che una specie di buco rosso aveva invaso il corridoio, illuminandolo di una luce intensa.  
—Seguimi…—disse il bambino, stringendole inspiegabilmente un dito e tirandola con sé.  
Come poteva in quel momento essere reale, in carne ed ossa e fino a pochi minuti prima inconsistente?  
Che cos’era quel buco rosso?  
Perché il bambino voleva portarla con sè?  
Come aveva fatto a creare quella specie di portale?  
Senza neanche sapere come, visto lo spavento, un urlo improvviso le uscì di bocca, facendo scaraventare James e tutti gli altri fuori dalla porta del  _rifugio._  
—Nicole! Nicole, cosa succede?! —disse James in tono grave, raccogliendo il viso di Alex tra le sue mani.  
Alex non rispose alla domanda.  
—Nicole! Nicole! —  
Flebili sussurri. Le sembrò che il nome della ragazza di cui aveva assunto le sembianze non era mai stato pronunciato più lentamente.  
Guardò per la frazione di un secondo dietro le spalle dei ragazzi. Non c’era più nulla, tutto era sparito.  
Sentiva in modo ovattato la voce di James che la esortava a riprendersi, il suo tocco delicato sulla pelle.  
E poi…nero.  
Tutto quello che era successo fu risucchiato da una spirale di buio pesto.


End file.
